Medical procedures in body lumens and cavities, such as gastroenterology procedures and laparoscopic surgery procedures, may require specifically designed medical devices. Typically, the devices include a performing end (distal end) functionally coupled to a controlling end (proximal end). The performing end, which is inserted into the body, is operated and manipulated by the controlling end, which is accessible to an external operator.
In some cases the device further includes a viewing or imaging element for simultaneously viewing and performing a procedure in vivo. In that case the device may be connected to a cable that connects the viewing or imaging element to an external power supply system, a light source and a processing unit.
A common device for in-vivo procedures, which includes an imager, is the endoscope. Endoscopes typically comprise a tube, which is inserted into the body, comprising channels that are utilized for air insertion, water injection, suction, viewing or imaging, and for passing medical devices through them into the body. The tube is connected, at its proximal end, to a control body that is held by an external operator.
Capsule endoscopes are also known devices used for viewing or imaging in vivo.
Capsule endoscopes may comprise an imager, at least one illumination source, and an optical system. Capsule endoscopes may also comprise other sensors which may sense the in vivo environment, such as temperature sensors, pH sensors, pressure sensors etc.
Capsule endoscopes may be either autonomous, whereby they comprise an internal power supply, such as a battery, or they may be wired to an external power supply.
Capsule endoscopes may be in any shape suitable to be inserted inside the body lumen, e.g., sphere, ellipsoid, etc.
The angle of view afforded by an imager or the accessibility of such a sensor that is located at the endoscope tip, or behind the optical window of the capsule, to remote or concealed portions of the body lumen, such as the colon in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, which also has many folds inside, is limited.
More so, when performing a procedure in vivo, it is usually necessary to view all that is being performed in real-time. In an area which includes many folds, e.g. the colon, the endoscope's imager may not be able to view a pathology placed within a fold, which limits the caregiver from viewing what he is performing at all times and from all angles.